


Pillow Talk

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, slight episode tag to 16x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

It was early morning on a Saturday, the sun was starting to shine through the windows casting a light on the couple laying in bed. 

Ellie and Nick laid on their sides facing each other, one of Nick's arms was tucked under his head while the other was reaching towards Ellie, their fingers intertwined resting on the bed. 

“We don't have work today..” Ellie mumbled. “Does that mean we can just lay here all day?”

Nick chuckled a little. “Sounds like a good day to me.”

“So you won't leave me for your daily run?” Ellie said with a little grin. 

“Hmm..I think I can skip it for a day, laying in bed with you sounds better.”

“I would hope so, especially with how good I was last night.”

Nick laughed loudly, the sound ringing through her ears and filling her with a happy feeling. 

“You're  _ always _ good babe.”

“But I was on  _ fire _ last night!”

Nick moved forward to kiss her lightly, laughter still escaping him.

“Careful Ellie, you're starting to talk like me..wait that would creep McGee out and that'd be hilarious, keep going.” 

Ellie giggled. “Okay okay..can I ask you a serious question. It's completely random but..I kept thinking about it as I was trying to fall asleep and-”

“What is it?”

All laughter left his face. Ellie took a breath. “Have you- Look I know you said you don't want kids but..have you..changed your mind since then?”

Nick squeezed her hand that was still in his. “Ellie..that was before we looked after that baby.”

Her eyes widened. “I had a thought that maybe taking care of the baby changed your mind but-”

“It did.” Nick said softly. “It made me realize it was something I was capable of, and for weeks after I felt this ache in my chest and this..longing.”

Ellie felt her eyes water. “I felt the  _ same _ thing. I mean I knew I wanted to be a mom someday like I told you but..taking care of him made me realize how much I actually want it.”

“Ellie..does this- does this mean you want kids- with me?”

She scooched closer, their faces only inches apart. “Yes. If..that's okay? I'm not saying anytime soon but..in the future?”

Nick smiled softly at her. “It's a plan. You, me, and a little rugrat.”

A happy sound left Ellie making his smile grow.


End file.
